Rain Down
by LeaO'Neill
Summary: Another short about the off duty hours of our favorite LAPD division and a rain storm


  
  
The Shield   
  
Rain Down  
  
(Characters of The Shield Do not belong to me. They are property of Shawn Ryan, FX, and their creators) ( By the way, I can't remember the name of Acevedra's wife, so forgive my substitution if it's incorrect.) $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Vic Mackey looked at the pile of warrants that had been tossed on his desk in the 'clubhouse'.  
  
"Geeze, as if I couldn't find anything better to do," he grumbled. The rest of his team was beginning to file in on the early Wednesday morning.  
  
Shane came in wearing his usual Wrangler jeans, a blue denim shirt and brown leather jacket. He tossed his sunglasses aside.  
  
"What's all that?"  
  
"Warrants," Vic explained. "The ones no one else wanted apparently."  
  
Curtis Lemanski filed in next. He had coffee in one hand and his shoulder holster in the other. He set the cup down to put on the holster over his green tee shirt. He'd heard Vic tell Shane about the warrants.  
  
"Looks like they're trying to keep us busy," he said.  
  
"Yeah," Vic agreed. "Too much shit blowing in the wind. Guess Acevedra doesn't want us to add to the smell."  
  
Ronnie Gardocki came in with a doughnut in his hand and white powder from it on his moustache.  
  
"I heard we got warrants," he said, and then glanced at the pile. "All that?"  
  
"Yeah, and they're all over the place."  
  
Vic sorted and divided. "Divide and conquer," he said. "This pile I can give a ring, they'll come in. They owe me. Ronnie, Lem, you take that; Shane and me'll take these. Let's get this done fast. I want to go over our plans for the money train again."  
  
Ronnie took his pile. "Aw, crap. We'll be in Thai town for hours."  
  
"Good, we can grab some take out," Lem said, always looking on the bright side.  
  
"Bobby Reynolds?" Shane looked at one of their warrants. "Isn't he hooked up with that hooker friend of yours?" he asked Vic.  
  
"She's not a hooker, she's a madam. There's a difference. And yeah, he's her partner, last I heard."  
  
"Okay, lets get moving. I want to get this shit over with."  
  
Vic and Shane knocked on the door of the penthouse suite. The building was strictly upper class all the way, complete with doorman, who'd not wanted to admit the two detectives. Vic tried the knob when no one answered. He wasn't really surprised to find it open. With all the security in the place, he didn't expect there were a lot of break-ins.  
  
They went inside, weapons drawn just in case.  
  
"Looks like she does okay for herself," Shane said quietly, looking around at the expensively furnished interior.  
  
They heard a noise further back in the apartment. They went through the front rooms to the bedroom. A light was on in the bathroom and the door partially closed.  
  
Vic nodded to Shane and they moved in.  
  
The blond in the bubble filled bathtub looked up when they burst in, but didn't seem too surprised. She raised her hands a little.  
  
"Trust me, I'm unarmed," she said in a deep, sultry voice.  
  
Vic and Shane dropped their guns to their sides.  
  
"Hi Marla."  
  
"Hey Vic."  
  
"Shane, you remember Marla?"  
  
Shane grinned. "Marla the Marriott Madame with her Menagerie of Marvelous Models."  
  
Marla shot him a smile. "I had not idea you were a poet Vendrell."  
  
He shrugged.  
  
"So what brings you boys by?"  
  
"Looking for Bobby."  
  
She laughed a little, and then took a drink from her wine glass on the edge of the tub. "I haven't seen Bobby in months."  
  
"You two split the sheets?"  
  
"That's old news Vic. You're not keeping score real well."  
  
He shrugged. "Well, you got any idea where we might find him?"  
  
"No, but Jonsey, my driver would know. They're tight."  
  
"And where would we find Jonsey?" Shane asked.  
  
"Probably washing my car. He's picking me up at 11."  
  
Vic nodded. "Well, always good to see you Marla."  
  
"Why don't you come by some time Vic, you know when you're not on the clock?"  
  
Shane grinned at his partner.  
"  
  
You know I don't play," Vic said with a shrug.  
  
"And you know I don't work. That's what I have my girls for. But I'll always make an exception for you darlin'."  
  
Vic gave her a sly grin. "I'll think about it."  
  
Then Marla stood up, water and soap running down her tanned, toned body. Shane nearly swallowed his teeth. Though she was working on 40, she had the body of a 20 year old and was completely gorgeous.  
  
She slowly reached for a towel, but didn't try to hide anything.  
  
"Well, don't think too long. Life's short," were her final words.  
  
"Shorter if you don't start locking your doors. Take care Marla."  
  
Vic and Shane finally left the bathroom.  
  
"Damn, I love LA," Shane said in awe as they walked out of the penthouse. "That is one fine lookin' lady. I don't know why you don't take her up."  
  
Vic laughed a little.  
  
Warrants sweeps made for a long day.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Later That Night, After Work  
  
Vic knocked on the door, looking around like he expected someone to stop him. He was a little more than uncomfortable and was about to turn and walk back to the elevator when the door was opened.  
  
Marla James opened the door in green silk pajamas holding a glass of wine.  
  
"Well, will wonders never cease." She held open the door and let Vic come in.  
  
"What are you doin' in my neck of the woods Vic?" she asked, leading him into the expansive living room, which was lit only by candles.  
  
Vic shrugged, his unease noticeable. "Just thought I'd drop in."  
  
"Well, make yourself comfortable. Can I make you a drink?"  
  
"Scotch, if you've got it."  
  
She nodded and went to the bar. "So did you get that thing cleared up with Bobby, or whatever?"  
  
Vic nodded, sitting on the soft butter-like leather couch.  
  
Marla brought over his drink, handed it to him and then sat perched on the edge of the couch extremely close to Vic.  
  
Vic took a drink of the golden liquid which burned going down. He needed it.  
  
"You give any thought to my.other offer?" she asked, then sliding a well manicured hand onto his knee.  
  
Vic licked his lips. "I guess I might have."  
  
"No need to be shy with me. We go way back."  
  
"Not like this we don't."  
  
"That's cause you'd never play. What changed your mind?"  
  
"To tell you the truth, I don't know if I have. Maybe I'll just take the drink."  
  
Marla smiled. "Why don't you get comfortable, think it over. If you and me are interested in the same thing, you'll still be here. I'm gonna run to the powder room. If you change your mind, finish the drink, go home. I'll understand. I can't say I won't be disappointed, but I'll understand."  
  
She stood then and casually sashayed from the living room.  
  
Vic downed the Scotch. God, she was gorgeous. He wondered where the line between call girl and madam fell for the third time today. He thought about leaving. He thought about staying. He thought about the empty apartment. He thought about his empty soul.  
  
He made another drink.  
  
Marla returned, her thick mane of honey blond hair loose around her shoulders. She now wore a gauzy lavender lace robe and apparently that was all.  
  
She smiled when she saw he'd taken off his leather jacket and fixed another drink. She flipped on the stereo as she came into the room. Soft jazz filtered through unseen speakers.  
  
"I'm glad you stayed."  
  
"I don't know if I am or not." He stood up then, as she neared.  
  
"Well," she said, coming close to him, running her hands over his broad muscular chest through his tee shirt. "Let me try and sway your opinion." She leaned in and kissed him.  
  
Her kiss was like fire. He needed to be kissed like that so badly. And she did it so well.  
  
He put his arms around her and drew her half naked body close to his. She smelled so damn good and was so soft and yet firm in all the right places. She certainly was able to make him firm quickly.  
  
In another moment, she'd pulled his shirt over his head and was caressing his bare shoulders and back.  
  
They moved to the bedroom, Vic letting his body lead the way, rather than his mind. And soon, the gorgeous woman showed him what being a professional was all about.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
It was raining out. It made the evening air cool and crisp. It made Curtis Lemanski pull his denim jacket tighter as he walked from the parking lot toward the apartment complex. He climbed the stairs, a bouquet of pink roses in hand. They were drenched in rain droplets.  
  
He knocked on the door, feeling much like a drowning rat.  
  
Michelle opened the door. She looked beautiful. She wore a dark pink silk robe. She smiled when she saw him, all rain soaked.  
  
He went inside.  
  
He gave he the roses. "I got these for you," he said, feeling a little awkward. Of course you got them for her you idiot, he said to himself.  
  
She smiled again. "They're beautiful." She went to the kitchen to put them in water.  
  
Lem was so unsure of how to act around her. It had been over a month since her brutal attack and following suicide attempt. She had assured him that she was ready to pick up the pieces of their relationship. She'd wanted to start over, to pretend like it was their first date. Lem didn't have much of a hard time doing that. She was almost a different person. And he felt awkward and unsure of himself, like a teen-ager.  
  
She put the flowers in a vase. Lem saw she'd made dinner and set the table. Candles flickered in the dim light.  
  
She returned from the kitchen and saw that Lem was still standing where she'd left him, his jacket still dripping onto the carpet.  
  
"Why don't you take off that wet jacket," she said softly.  
  
"Oh, yeah, right," he said, shrugging out of the denim and then hanging it on the chair by the door.  
  
Michelle came over, her auburn hair loose and lightly caressing her shoulders as she moved.  
  
"You don't have to act like you're walking on glass when you're around me," she told him, putting her arms around his neck. "I'm really okay."  
  
He kind of shrugged. "I'm sorry. I just.don't really know how to be."  
  
She stood on tiptoe and kissed him. It was a soft, gentle kiss, but it shook him.  
  
"Be you," she said, after breaking the seal of her lips on his. "That's who I fell in love with. And that's who I want to be with tonight."  
  
Lem started to relax a little.  
  
"Why don't I make you a drink and we'll have some dinner?"  
  
Lem nodded. He hoped it was true. He hoped she was really okay and things might get back to some kind of normalcy between them. He missed her. He missed having a 'girlfriend' that did all the things he attributed to one. And yet, he had never had the thought enter his mind to break up with her. Maybe that was proof enough to him that he cared. He had been patient; he would continue to be patient. He would gradually bring her back. At least, that was his hope.  
  
They had a casual dinner with some conversation. He helped her clear the table and after putting the dishes in the sink, he began to run water to wash them.  
  
Michelle turned it off. "The dishes can wait," she said. Again, it was she who reached for him. She put her arms around him, pressing her body to his.  
  
Lem returned, wrapping his arms easily around her lithe figure.  
  
"I've missed you," she said, her face in his shoulder.  
  
"I missed you too. A lot."  
  
"I meant what I said. I want to be with you. I want to make love with you."  
  
He cupped her chin in his strong hand. "Are you sure?"  
  
"I am completely sure."  
  
Lem kind of chewed on his bottom lip in that boyish way he had while he considered all this meant. Then he slowly bent and kissed her.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Shane smoked a cigarette while he read a Tom Clancy novel stretched out on his couch. A Corona bottle, half full, was perched on the edge of the coffee table. His ashtray was nearby.  
  
It was gray outside in the evening due to the rain. It made his house look dark and dreary, just like he felt. There were no lights on in the house, save for the lamp on the table by the couch.  
  
He'd never enjoyed the rain much. It was downright depressing. Sometimes, back home, when it was so ht and muggy, the rain had been a welcome freshness, leaving everything cool and green and clean. But here, it just made things damp.  
  
Most of the time, he didn't dwell on his loneliness. But on days like this, it really set in, kind of like getting cold all the way down to the bone. He just couldn't shake it off. He had friends, of course, but most were work related. And there were women, never usually a shortage of women. But they rarely stayed long. He knew he had a grating personality sometimes that drove them off. That and the job. Few could tolerate the long and odd hours. And that left him alone.  
  
He'd debated about going out for a beer, but the thought of getting all that wet for something he had plenty of in the fridge was unappealing. There were no sports he cared to see on television, so no use going to the sports bar. No, sometimes it was just as good to sit and stew in the edgy feelings as it was to try and put them aside.  
  
No, he'd planned to read his book, drink dinner, finish off his pack of smokes and go to bed early. Tomorrow there'd be work, high adrenaline to keep him going. And no one there would need to know about tonight. Or the many other nights like it.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Claudette Wyms loved the rain. She always had. As a child, she'd loved to play outside in the rain, much to her parents' dismay. Even as an adult, she loved to take long walks in the rain. Like she was doing on this evening. She'd donned a gray London Fog raincoat and tucked her umbrella under her arm. She set out from her apartment building happily down the sidewalk. She was pleased to mostly have the street to herself. Few people, she decided, liked to be out in the weather, especially here in sunny LA. They chose to drive, given the option.  
  
She let the drops hit her face for a few moments before opening the blue umbrella, then set off to the market. She planned to go the three blocks to the small grocery market, pick up some things to make fried collard greens, then come home, make her dinner and curl up in front of the TV and watch old Humphrey Bogart movies. That was her idea of heaven. Maybe adding a pint of cookie dough ice cream to the menu wouldn't be a bad thing either.  
  
She whistled a happy tune while she walked. Yes, this was when she was happy and carefree. If only it was like this more often.  
  
*************************************************************************** *  
  
Dutch Wagenbaugh and his girlfriend Kim had gone to watch a movie. They'd mutually gone through the movie listings and after debating comedy versus drama, had settled by the flip of a coin and Kim had won. They'd seen "My Big Fat Greek Wedding." Dutch was secretly glad they'd opted for the comedy.  
  
They had walked the few blocks to the movie theater from Kim's house. Now, as the movie ended and they walked out, they discovered it was raining.  
  
"Oh, no," Dutch said, looking at the heavy drizzle. "We'll get soaked. You wanna call a cab?" he asked Kim, thinking not only of her, but of his loafers.  
  
She shook her head. "No, lets walk. It'll be fun."  
  
"You've got strange ideas about fun."  
  
The petite brunette laughed and dragged Dutch by the arm. "Come on!" she urged.  
  
Dutch, seeing her so giddy, got into the spirit and tried to forget he was getting damp and cold. He trudged along with Kim, as she sloshed through the puddles.  
  
"Come on you kill joy!" she laughed, dragging him through a puddle.  
  
Dutch really did try to have a good time. But Kim was like a little kid. He did enjoy seeing her so happy. And then again, when they got home, they'd have to take off these wet clothes.  
  
Dutch grinned and began to chase after Kim.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Danny got off duty to find it raining hard. She'd changed out of her uniform and into jeans and a blouse. She wasn't in the mood to go home in this weather.  
  
She got into her car and drove to a bar a few blocks from her house. She didn't like to go to these places alone, but latrely, well she was her only company. And she really needed a drink.  
  
The music was not too loud; it was a country bar. There was a basketball game on the TV over the bar. Danny got more than a few looks when she came in, but she ignored them. She wasn't in the mood for company. She went straight to the bar and ordered a beer.  
  
She got her drink and sat at the bar for a few minutes sipping it. She noticed there were pool tables in the corner. A guy was shooting. He wasn't a bad looking guy either. He had longish shaggy blond hair, a black Harley Davidson tee shirt and tight jeans.  
  
Danny took another swallow of her beer. Oh the hell with it, she thought. She took her beer and walked to the pool tables.  
  
They guy made a shot and sank two balls. Danny noticed there was no one playing him he was just shooting.  
  
She stood and watched as he sank more balls. He saw her watching. He looked up and gave her a little smile.  
  
After he'd sunk all the balls, he stood and chalked his cue.  
  
"Hi," he said.  
  
Danny gave a little smile of her own. "Hi."  
  
"You play?" he asked.  
  
She shrugged. "A little."  
  
"You wanna play?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know. You're pretty good."  
  
"Yeah, but it's not much fun to shoot alone."  
  
Another shrug. "Okay."  
  
He racked the balls. "I'm Jack."  
  
"Danny."  
  
They shook hands.  
  
"Well Danny, ladies first."  
  
And Danny picked up a cue stick.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Julien Lowe had only been a married man for a few weeks. It was all new to him, but he didn't mind. He was getting used to it. And he enjoyed having Randall, the ten year old boy he was now helping raise. He and the boy had been to a soccer game in the afternoon when the rain had begun. The players, spectators and parents scattered as the sudden downpour began.  
  
Randal was disappointed when the game came to an early end.  
  
"Cheer up," Julien told the boy, as they drove home. "You guys had a great game."  
  
"Yeah, but we would'a won if it hadn't started raining."  
  
"But if it didn't rain, there wouldn't be any green grass for you to play on."  
  
"Aw, they'd put the sprinklers on," Randall argued.  
  
Julien had to laugh.  
  
"Lets stop and pick up some dinner for Mom, okay?"  
  
Julien thought that was a good idea. They swung by a hamburger place.  
  
After getting the food, Randall posed another situation. "Julien, are you gonna stay with me and my mom from now on?"  
  
"Well sure I am," he assured the boy. "I married your mom. I love you both. I made a commitment. I take it very seriously."  
  
Randall considered this for a bit.  
  
"Are you an my mom gonna have any more kids?"  
  
Again, Julien had to laugh. "Well, I don't think we've gotten that far yet. But we'll let you know if we do, fair?"  
  
Randall nodded.  
  
"I don't like the rain," he said after a few more mintues. "It's scary."  
  
"Scary? You mean the thunder, lightning?"  
  
The boy shrugged. "Yeah, that too. But the rain's scary too. Don't a lot of people get killed what it rains? In accidents?"  
  
Julien considered this for a moment. "Well, I'm not sure if many more do than on any other day, even when it's not raining."  
  
"My granddad got killed in an accident when it was raining. His car slid cause of the water."  
  
Julien had not known this.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Do you ever wonder if you're gonna get killed, cause you're a cop?"  
  
Julien shook his head. "No, I don't wonder. I know that God has a plan for me, and right now it includes you and your mom. I don't think me getting killed is in it right now."  
  
Randall seemed satisfied with that answer. He stared out the window at the wet evening. "I guess maybe it's not so bad," he finally said, as Julien pulled the car into the driveway.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
David Acevedra was working on a campaign speech. He was in his den/office when he noticed it raining. It looked pretty out his back window.  
  
He also noticed the house was awfully quiet. He must have been working on the speech for hours.  
  
He got up and stretched.  
  
Acevedra left the den in search of his family. He heard laughter from upstairs. He quietly made his way to the second floor.  
  
The laughter got louder. It came from both his wife and daughter. He could also now hear splashing.  
  
Maria was giving the baby a bath and they were splashing and playing. He peeked into the bathroom so they wouldn't notice him.  
  
"And the duck says quack quack," Maria was saying, squeezing the little yellow duck in the tub with the one year old girl. She got giggles in return.  
  
David took the time to notice how beautiful his wife was, in a tee shirt and old faded jeans, her long hair pulled up; and how precious his daughter was, her short black hair still in pig tails as she splashed and laughed in the tub. He felt so content in moments like these. There was no stress like at work. He wasn't worried about getting fired or loosing elections, or crooked cops or auditors looking voer his shoulder. No, this was what it should be like.  
  
Maria noticed him finally. "Look, daddy's come to play with us!"  
  
The baby turned and grinned at her father. "Dada!" she yelled, splashing her mother with a gallon of water.  
  
Maria laughed. "Come on Daddy! It's your turn to get soaked."  
  
David smiled and came into the bathroom. He rolled up his sleeves on the good shirt he'd worn to work and neglected to take off when he got home.  
  
"Anything for my two best girls."  
  
By the time the bath was finished, the baby was clean and David and his wife looked like they'd been out in the rain.  
  
After that, David put his daughter in her crib and kissed her goodnight.  
  
"Sweet dreams mi amor," he told her.  
  
When he left her room and went to the master bedroom, he caught his wife changing from her wet clothes into a satiny robe.  
  
He enjoyed the view for a moment. "Could that be my gorgeous wife standing there half naked in my bedroom?"  
  
She turned. "Well, it's certainly not your sister."  
  
David smiled. He went to her and took her into his arms. "Certainly not."  
  
"David, you're all wet," she said, as he got her nightgown damp.  
  
He smiled again. "Well, I guess we'll both have to get out of these clothes then."  
  
His wife returned the smile and then began to unbutton his shirt. "I thought you'd never ask."  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Ronnie Gardocki enjoyed working on his computer in his spare time. He never tired of trying new programs and upgrading his system. He'd spent most of his evening installing a new video card. But he suddenly found himself hungry.  
  
He check his fridge and cabinets and found the same results: nothing. He'd have to go out. That's when he noticed it was raining.  
  
He grabbed a jacket and made a dash for his car.  
  
He didn't feel like eating fast food especially; he'd eaten it so much he was getting burned out. He didn't want a half cold burrito from the Circle K. He drove a little further, his wipers swishing. He found a small diner. He remembered eating there once a long time ago.  
  
He parked and jogged inside.  
  
He found a seat by the window, so he could watch the rain hit the street and the passing cars.  
  
A pretty waitress came over to take his order. She had red hair and a pretty smile.  
  
"Hey darlin'. Can I get you somethin' to drink?" She had a bit of a Southern drawl and her nametag read "Jen".  
  
"I'd take some coffee."  
  
"You got it." She gave him a menu and another smile.  
  
Ronnie watched the waitress named Jen more than he looked at the menu, and by the time she got back, in her pretty pink and white dress ,the uniform of the diner, he still didn't know what he wanted to eat.  
  
"What can I get you?" she asked, setting his coffee down.  
  
"Well, I.everything looks so good. What'da you recommend?"  
  
She gave him another grin. "Meatloaf's the special. It's real good tonight."  
  
Ronnie nodded. "Sounds great." He checked her hand for a wedding band. There was none.  
  
"I'll get it right out." She saunter back to the kitchen.  
  
Ronnie had to admit, he was smitten. But like most other times with women, he never really knew what to say or do when he was interested.  
  
It seemed like just a few minutes had passed when Jen returned with his food.  
  
"Here you go," she said. "I hope you like it."  
  
"I'm sure I will. Say, Jen."  
  
She turned, assuming he wanted more coffee or catsup.  
  
"Uh.."  
  
"Coffee?"  
  
Ronnie nodded, not knowing what else to say.  
  
He ate in silence, enjoying the food, but enjoying watching Jen even more. He was disappointed when he was done, although the food had been really good.  
  
Jen noticed he was through and brought his check. "Can I get you anything else?"  
  
Ronnie thought about ordering dessert, just to have a reason to stay longer.  
  
He shook his head.  
  
She wrote on the check.  
  
With another smile, she handed it to him, then was gone again.  
  
Ronnie looked at the bill. In addition to his total, was a phone number! In red, the words "Call Me, I'm off in 2 hours" and the number were scrawled.  
  
Ronnie quickly went to the register, where Jen now rang up his bill.  
  
"That'll be 11.45," she said sweetly.  
  
Ronnie gave her a 20. "Keep the change."  
  
"Thanks. Say, what's your name anyway?"  
  
"Ronnie. Ronnie Gardocki."  
  
"Well, Ronnie, you busy later, or are you gonna use that number?"  
  
He blushed just a little. "I'd like to use it, if that's okay?"  
  
She smiled again. "I'd sure like it if you would. I'm pretty new in town and I'd sure feel safe with a police man showing me around."  
  
It was only then that Ronnie realized he'd been so busy with his computer, he'd forgotten to remove his badge from the belt clip and it was clearly visible. Oh well, if it got him a date with this goddess, so what?  
  
He returned her smile. "Well, I'll see you in a couple of hours then."  
  
"I can't wait," she drawled.  
  
Ronnie left the restaurant, a smile on his face. He didn't even mind getting wet on the way to his car. It was only a little rain. 


End file.
